monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hall of Fame
Hello, and welcome to the Hall of Fame! This page is created to honor all the most important members that have come and gone or are still active on this wiki! Ways to get someone into the Hall of Fame *Mention who you would like to see in the Hall of Fame in the comments *Give reasons as to why you think that person should be in the Hall of Fame *A poll will be created that will last for 1 full week, and once the week ends: *If the person has at least 60% "yes", then they are a part of the Hall of Fame; *If the person does not have at least 60% "yes", then they are not a part of the Hall of Fame, and you have to wait for 6 months to mention that person again. * If the persons poll has 20 votes for yes, and if their isn’t a lot of no‘s (EX: 15 No, 20 Yes), then the person instantly makes it into the Hall of Fame Hall of Fame *AlphaOmega496 *Yoshijr *Inenarrativus *ThisIsLucid Past Mentions AlphaOmega496: many people said this wiki wouldn't be this wiki without his work. I may have been silent since my argument against Guil on June/July, but I lurked a lot, as I said before, and I totally agree with those people. He absolutely deserves a place in the Hall of Fame. He was the founder of the Ranking Council, and basically saved this wiki from being a complete joke on his own, which is amazing. Yoshijr: I want to mention him. He is a great bureaucrat, although I don't know why he us acting like a Fandom user recently. I've been lurking for months and he has always been the mpst polute one. I mention him. Inenarrativus: I want to mention him too. He is in almost every page of this wiki as a major contributor, he was in the Ranking Council and an Admin (I saw his profile), and above all, he leaded the "resistance" against Guil (despite writing a not so great farewell message on November), and he won, blocking that shit. And his "real" farewell message was just so touching... He even imagined the idea of this page! Shadowstorm48: Shadowstorm is a great admin that has created useful articles to help the website (Classic and Grand Duel Viability Ranking) and is overall, a great guy. When I joined, he told me the basics on how to be a member of this wiki. He’s a great guy, and definitely deserves to be on here. ThisIsLucid: He was one of the original Bureaucrat's of the wiki and when I first joined I noticed that he was always active and always made sure nobody was given false information about any monsters. He basically made most of the older monster's profiles, which totals probably to around 300+ monster profiles, and was one of the biggest contributors to the Viability Ranking in its early stages. He set up most of the more current formats as well. Mentions Croquedead: Croquedead is the founder of this wiki and is the biggest reason as to why the wiki exists today. If it wasn't for him then we wouldn't have a wiki to love today. Voting Polls Should Croquedead be in the Hall of Fame? Yes No